fabianpediafandomcom-20200215-history
Skyrim Mod wishlist
Skyrim Tundra Defense 1 *Warzones: Civil Unrest 2 *Amazing Follower Tweaks 3 *Falskaar 4 *Apocalypse Spell Pack 5 *SkyUI 6 *Roman Imperial Armor and Weapons 7 *Skyrim Redone 8 *Helgen Reborn 9 *Immersive Patrols 10 *Immersive Armor Mod 11 *Cloaks of Skyrim 12 *Skyrim Immersive Creatures 13 *Alternate Start live another life 14 *ApachiiSkyHair 15 *Interesting Npcs 16 *Deadly Dragons 17 *Immersive Weapons 18 *Unnoficial Skyrim Patch 19 *Wyrmstooth 20 *Dragon Combat Overhaul 21 *Mudcrab Hunters 22 *The VoidWalker 23 *Forgotten Magic Redone 24 *Unique Weapons Redone 25 *Bosmer Armor Pack 26 *Skyrim school of witchcraft and wizardry 27 *Into the depths 28 *Dragonbone Crossbow 29 *Avatar of balthazar 30 *Seadog Armor 31 *Bellyaches New Dragon Species 32 *Imperial Dragon Mod 33 *Dragon Break ep 1 and 2 34 *Moonpath to Elsweyr 35 *Killable Children 36 *TESV Journeys: Black Marsh 37 *Deadly Combat 38 *Throwing Knives WIP 39 *Envoys of End 40 *Thunderchild 41 *Stormlord Armor 42 *Deadly Mutilation 43 *RaceMenu 44 *Lore Weapon Expansion 45 *Alduin's Scale Armor 46 *Alduin's Wings 47 *Enhanced Mighty Dragons 48 *Real Time Dragon Fast Travel 49 *Viking Chainmail Armor 50 *Falchion Sword 51 *Dragon Age weapon pack 52 *Space Wiking Dwemer Exoskeleton 53 *Lore Based Loading Screen 54 *Oblivion Realms series: Gate of Solitude 55 *Elite Archer Armor 56 *Hammerfell Arena 57 *Nerevarine Companion 58 *Marriable Serana 59 *Club of Death 60 *The mighty town of randrill! 61 *300 Spartan Sword 62 *Spartan Mod 2.7 63 *Summerset Isles 64 *Aethernautics 65 *The Gray Cowl of Nocturnal 66 *SkyRevolution 67 *My little Kitty Ma-Rakha-Khajiit Boy 68 *Medusa Drakul Armors and Thanatos Dragon 69 *RedGuard Knight Armor 70 *Combat Drama Overhaul 71 *YY Anim Replacer 72 *Tame of the beasts of skyrim 2 73 *Predators the Lost Tribes 74 *Here there be monsters 75 *Tribunal Robes and Masks 76 *Forbidden Magic: Spell Pack 3 77 *Werebear Beast Form 78 *Speed Leveling Chest 79 *Daedric Wrath 80 *Polymorphy 81 *Skyrim Sript Extender 82 *Unofficial Dragonborn Patch 83 *Island Fast Travel 84 *Gondor Armor 85 *Hobbit Hole 86 *Mines of Moria BETA 87 *Isilmereiel LOTR Weapons 88 *Fellowship in Skyrim 89 *And the realms of Daedra 90 Changing it up a bit Here is 91. Here is 92. Here is 93, and here is a special: Hunterborn. Follower Pack for TundraDefense Inigo SR Elf Army of one AKHAZIIR Kaiden Thrace Walks-Amongst Clouds Wak Wak Raez Deadpool Nazeem Reloaded Maia Luari Vampire Follower Maff Gol Dar Jalapeno Mohjar DarShan Wilbur Asskettle Brhuce Hammar Dwemer Follower Clyde the Imga Memory Patch Tutorial Link How to actually mod in the first place Tutorial Link SKSE SKSE Crash on Start Tutorial Link Reproccer reproccer balbor and steelsouls reproccer project skyrim community uncapper SkyRe DLC compatability Looks cool but not sure when i put other things to comparison (not including armor/wp mods Rhinos of Skyrim Chimer Back to normal *Bass Cannon pt 2 94 *Wrath of the lich king 95 *Blade of Olympus 96 *Summon Sindragosa 97 *Ebonvale 98 *Ningheim 99 *Aesir Armor 100! *Animated Enchantments 101 *Become High King of Skyrim 102 *Vvardenrim (After Red Year) 103 *Legendary Creatures 104 *Pocket Empire Builder 105 *Project Flintlock Rifle 106 *Inpou by Neo 107 *Houses of the Apocalypse 108 *Werewolf Lord Armor (Hircine) 109 *Lich King 110 *Berserk Black Swordsman 111 *Evil Incarnate Daedric Gear by Omniel 112 *Dragon Priest Armor 113 *Fists of the gods 114 *Epic creatures of skyrim 115 *Skyrim Monster Mod (and add ons) 116 *Civil War Overhaul 117 *Riverside Shack 118 *Daedric Mage Armor 119 *Naruto Jutsu 120 *Hoth 121 *Velecar Worm-Prince Boss Battle 122 *Dremora of Coldharbour 123 *Skyrim Monstermod compatibility with Tame the beasts of skyrim 2 124 *Reclamation Armor 125 *Netch Leather Armor 126 *Paradise Halls 127 *Pirates of the Pacific 128 *ARMONIZER 129 *Ancient Aedra Weapons 130 *Deadly Dragons Spells 131 *Avatar of Grenth 132 *Heroic Dwarven Armor and Weapons 133 *Radeel 134 *Xivilai 134 *Ancient Frozen Warlord 135 *Old Barbaric Wild Armor 136 *Inferno Knight 137 *Inferno Weapons and Armor 138 *Midas Magic Evolved 139 *Colorful Magic 140 *Giant Children 141 *Children can wear armors 142 *Conjure Lurker 143 *Spells of Apocrypha 144 *Seeker Thrall 145 *Summon Forsworn Briarheart 146 *Ash Magic 147 *Summon Karstaag Unlimited Times Once a day 148 *Behemoth the Feathered Dragon 149 *Thanatos as Durneviir 150 *Winterhold - Expanded Ruins 151 *Faction: Pit Fighter 152 *Faction Pit Fighter Add-on 153 *Grom 154 *Spectral Harkon 155 *Aspect of Power 156 *Storm Call 157 *Fus Ro Knocks Down enemies 158 *Reanimator 159 *Return to Sovngarde 160 *Orsinium 161 *New Mehrunes Razor Texture 162 *Mora's Gift 163 *Atmora: The land of truth 164 *Named Dragon Skulls 165 *Talkative Dragons 166 *Conjure Vampire Lord 167 *Wyverns of Skyrim 168 *KxK Apocrypha Home 169 *Miraak Dragonborn follower 170 *General Falx Carius Armor 171 *Craftable Cultist Armor 172 *Morrowind Imports 173 *Convenient Horses 174 *Sanguine's Sting 175 *Daggerfal198 l Sanguine 176 *Dagon's Legions 177 *Robes of the elder 178 *Bonemold and Chitin Armor 179 *Morag Tong enhancement 180 *Immersive Armor Mashup 181 *Paralyze Every Creature 182 *Armor of Order 183 *Unlimited Rings 184 *Black Books work in Skyrim 185 *Black Books Begone 186 *Free Fall Tower 187 *Centaur 188 *Helm of the Beastmaster 189 *Craftable Ancient Nord Weapons 190 *Forsworn Craftable Armor 191 *Craftable Ancient Falmer Gear 192 *Rise of the Ancient Falmer 193 *Modern Falmer Crossbow 194 *Snow Falmer 195 *The Real Fus Ro Dah 196 *ALIENS 197 *Ressurect Dragon Shout and call Nafaalilargus 198 *Shield of Magnus 199 *Bound Weaponry Crafting 200 *Bamboo Backed Osage Bow 201 *In se Okaaz 202 *Trollsbane Armor and weapon (put other trollsbane mod after in load order) 203 *Rizings Bow Collection 204 *Mantle of the Silver Hand 205 *Nordic Adventurer 206 *Skyforge Scale 207 *Dragon Knight Armor 208 *Black Overlord Armor 209